vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Destoroyah
|-|Microscopic form= |-|Juvenile form= |-|Aggregate form= |-|Flying form= |-|Final form= Summary Destoroyah (デストロイア Desutoroia, lit. Destroyer) is a crustacean kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1995 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. He was the final opponent Godzilla fought during the Heisei era. Destoroyah receives his name in the film when Dr. Ijuin witnesses the monster's juvenile forms merge together into their aggregate form. He remarks that Micro-Oxygen does not have that kind of power, and that these creatures have become a living Oxygen Destroyer, giving it the name Destoroyah. Powers and Stats Tier:'''Unknown|''' At least 9-B '''| At least High 6-c '|'Unknown|''' At least 5-B. Possibly 4-C. Name: Destoroyah Gender: Male Age: At least 541 million years old. Origin: Godzilla Classification: Kaiju, micro-organism colony Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Flight, Shapeshifting , Pincher-Tipped Tail, Energy Manipulation, Micro-Oxygen Manipulation, can nullify regeneration. Attack Potency: Unknown '''| At Least '''Wall Level (Melee and range attacks) | At Least Large Island Level (Able to Hurt Godzilla Junior who survived Birth Island Nuclear explosion with no injuries) | Unknown '(Higher than before) | At least '''Planet level '(Stronger than Battra and Mothra to an unknown degree). Possibly '''Star level via power-scaling (Fought and badly injured Burning Godzilla, which was stronger than Godzilla during the fight against SpaceGodzilla) Speed: Unknown, likely at least Subsonic '''on foot by virtue of sheer size, possibly '''Massively Hypersonic to Relativistic+ in flight speed via power scaling from Mothra, Battra, SpaceGodzilla, and Moguera, likely Relativistic+ 'reactions 'Lifting Strength: Below Average (Official stats are 0.5-15kg ) | Between Class 1 and Class K ( Official stats are 350kg-260 m. tons )| Class M+ (Weights 15,000 metric tons)| Class M+ (Weights 15,000 metric tons) | At Least Class M+ (Matched Heisei Godzilla II in close-quarters combat, who lifted the 150,000 metric-ton Heisei MechaGodzilla) Striking Strength: Unknown | At Least Class MJ | At least Class ZJ+ to Class NJ | At least Class ZJ+ to Class NJ | Possibly Class XJ (His physical attacks can hurt monsters invulnerable to his Oxygen Destroyer Beam) Durability: Unknown | At Least Room Level | At Least Large Island Level (Able to tank some shots from Godzilla Junior's Atomic Breath powered by Birth Island Nuclear explosion ) | Unknown ( Likely Higher than before,) | At least Planet level '''(More durable than SpaceGodzilla and Super Mecha Godzilla). Possibly '''Star level via power-scaling (Survived multiple blasts from Burning Godzilla's Infinite Heat Rays, which were stronger than the Spiral Ray used to finish off SpaceGodzilla). Stamina: Unknown | High | High | High, comparable to Godzilla Junior | Higher than before. Range: 'Unknown | Some meters with Oxygen Destroyer | Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with certain techniques.| Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with certain techniques | Extended melee range, hundreds of meters to kilometers with certain techniques. 'Intelligence: Evil,' '''Destoroyah seems fully aware of the death and destruction he causes, and takes pleasure in causing it. His cruelty is most visible when he attacks Godzilla Junior, and later kills him while the latter is trying to reunite with his father. While Godzilla is grieving over his son, Destoroyah attacks him on two separate occasions, even appearing to laugh while he drags Godzilla by the neck. This makes Destoroyah only the second kaiju to attack Godzilla both emotionally and physically, after SpaceGodzilla. '''Standard Equipment:' None notable. Weaknesses: Destoroyah can be easily harmed by freezing, like absolute zero temperatures. Being a colony of micro-organisms, Destoroyah's regeneration slows down considerably the more his body is damaged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Micro-Oxygen Spray: Destoroyah can fire a micro-oxygen spray that can destroy matter on a subatomic level. * Micro-Oxygen Explosion: Destoroyah can emit giant explosive spheres of Micro-Oxygen. * Micro-Oxygen Comet: Destoroyah can fire Micro-Oxygen comets. * Laser Horn: Destoroyah can slice through his enemies with his Laser Horn. * Pincer-Tipped Tail: Destoroyah can use the pincer on his tail to both project energy and absorb it. Keys: Microscopic | Juvenile | Fliying | Aggregate | Final Form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Mutants Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Evil Characters